


Don't Need Anythin' But What You Got {art}

by altocello



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Reylogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Clyde and Rey, sleeping peacefully together.There’s something tight in his chest, some welling emotion that feels like a balloon expanding—and his fingers clench at his side as her expression softens. “I love all of you.” Her hands slide over his chest now to trail down his arms. Her fingers brush against the scarred tissue at the end of his wounded arm, making him shiver. “All of you,” she repeats. “Remember?”
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 156





	Don't Need Anythin' But What You Got {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blame It On Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094941) by [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). 



> I've been wanting to draw Clyde for a while now. When I read this chapter I knew that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to create a piece where he's finally, really, truly at ease with himself, and so very in love with Rey. Snuggles with your loved one really are the best.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/611813790423613440/artocello-dont-need-anythin-but-what-you%22).

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/loganlucky/dont-need-anythin-but-what-you-got.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
